The Tale of Lady Tracy
by WinonaWolf
Summary: Parody of a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  Bowser wants his son, Larry to get married, but Larry doesn't love his bride-to-be, so he sends a note that Tracy randomly recieves.  My first ff.  R & R.  No flames.  Rated K  for violence.
1. Tale of Lady Tracy

TracytheWhiteLioness91

presents

The Tale of Lady Tracy

Cast

Sir Launcelot: Tracy the White Lioness

Swamp King: Bowser Koopa (Super Mario)

Prince Herbert: Larry Koopa (Super Mario)

Guard 1: Klump (Donkey Kong Country)

Guard 2: Krusha (Donkey Kong Country)

Concord: Cindy the Typhlosion (One of my Pokemon)

Tracy: This is gonna be fun!


	2. Make Sure He Doesn't Leave

At the Swamp Castle

Bowser: One day, son, this will all be yours.

Larry: What? The curtains?

Bowser: No, not the curtains, son. All that you can see. Stretched out over the hills and valleys of this land! This'll be your kingdom, Junior!

Larry.: But, Mother...

Bowser: Father, I'm Father.

Larry: But, Father, I don't want any of that.

Bowser: Listen, son. I've built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here, all there was was swamp. All the kings said I was crazy to build a castle in a swamp, but I built it all the same, just to show 'em. It sank into the swamp. So, I built a second one. That sank into the swamp. So, I built a third one. That burned down, fell over, then sank into the swamp. But the fourth one stayed up. And that's what you're gonna get, son – the strongest castle in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Larry: But I don't want any of that – I'd rather...

Bowser: Rather what?

Larry: I'd rather...just...

(Music starts)

...sing!

(Music slows down and stops)

Bowser: Stop that, stop that! You're not going to sing while I'm here. Now, listen, in twenty minutes, you're getting married to a girl, whose father owns the biggest tracts of open land in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Larry: But I don't want land.

Bowser: Listen, Iggy –

Larry: Larry.

Bowser: Larry. We live in a swamp! We need all the land we can get!

Larry: But I don't like her.

Bowser: Don't like her? What's wrong with her? She's beautiful, she's rich, she's got huge...tracts of land.

Larry: I know, but I want the girl that I marry to have...

(music starts)

...a certain...something.

(music slows down and stops)

Bowser: Cut that out, cut that out! Look, you're marrying Princess Birdo, so you better get used the the idea. (slaps Larry) Guards! Make sure my son doesn't leave this room until I come and get him.

Klump: Not to leave the room, even if you come and get him

Bowser: No, no. Until I come and get him.

Klump: Until you come and get him, we're not to enter the room.

Bowser: No, no, no. You just stay here and make sure he doesn't leave.

Klump: and you'll come and get him.

Krusha: Hic!

Bowser: Right.

Klump: We don't need to do anything, apart fro just to stop him entering the room.

Bowser: No, no. Leaving the room.

Klump: Leaving the room, yes.

Bowser: All right?

Klump: Right. Oh, if-if, uh, if-if,uh, if we..

Bowser: What?

Klump: Oh, if-if, oh-

Bowser: Look, it's simple.

Klump: Uh...

Bowser: You just stay here, and make sure he doesn't the room. Got it?

Krusha: Hic!

Bowser: Right.

Klump: Oh, I remember. Uh, can he leave the room with us?

Bowser: N-no no no! You just keep him in here, and make sure...

Klump: oh, yes, we'll keep him in here, obviously. But if he had to leave and we were-

Bowser: (getting impatient) No, just keep him in here-

Klump: Until you or anyone else,-

Bowser: No, not anyone else, just-

Klump: Just you.

Krusha: Hic!

Bowser: Get back.

Klump: Get back.

Bowser: Got it?

Klump: Right, we'll stay here until you get back.

Bowser: And make sure he doesn't leave.

Klump: What?

Bowser: Make sure he doesn't leave.

Klump: Prince Larry?

Bowser: Yes, make sure he doesn't he doesn't leave.

Klump: Oh, yes, of course. I thought you were talking about him. (points to Krusha) You know, it seemed irregular, me having to guard Krusha when he's a guard.

Bowser: Is that clear?

Krusha: Hic!

Klump: Oh, quite clear, no problem.

Bowser: All right. (starts to leave when Klump and Krusha follow him) Where are you going?

Klump: We're coming with you.

Bowser: No, no, no. I want you to stay here and make sure he doesn't leave.

Klump: Oh, I see.

Larry: But Father!

Bowser: Shut up, you, and get that suit on!

(Bowser leaves the room)

(Larry looks out the window while music starts...AGAIN!)

(Bowser re-enters and the music stops)

Bowser: And NO singing!

Krusha: Hic!

Bowser: Get a glass of water, will ya?

(Larry quickly writes a letter while Klump and Krusha watch from the entrance, then Larry ties the letter to an arrow, take out his bow and fires his arrow containing the letter

Tracy: So, what happens next? Let's find out on the next chapter!

Note: Klump and Krusha originally work for King K. Rool, but I put them in for humor.


	3. Message For You, Milady

Meanwhile, at a forest...

(Tracy, followed by her Typhlosion, Cindy crosses the stream by leaping on stones)

Tracy: (jumps one stone with Cindy) Well taken, Cindy!

Cindy: Thank you, milady. Most kind.

Tracy: And again (jumps on another stone) Over we go! Good. Study. Now, for the big one. (Jumps to another stone) Oof! Come on, Cindy

(A thwonk sound is heard)

Cindy: (with an arrow through her chest) Message for you, milady. (Collapses on the ground)

Tracy: Cindy! Cindy, speak to me! (Notices a paper tied to the arrow, takes the letter and reads it) "To whoever finds this note, I have been imprisoned by my father who wishes me to marry against my own will. Please, please, please come to rescue me. I am in the tall tower of Swamp Castle." At last! A call, a cry of distress! This could be the sign that leads to the Holy Grail! Brave, brave Cindy! You shall not have died in vain!

Cindy: (awake and feeling okay) Uh, I'm not quite dead, milady.

Tracy: Oh. Well, you shall not have been mortally wounded in vain!

Cindy: I think I can pull through, milady.

Tracy: Okay.

Cindy: Actually, I'm all right to come with you...(Tries to get up)

Tracy: No, no, sweet Cindy! Stay here! I will send help as soon as I have accomplished a daring and heroic rescue in my own particular...(tries to think of the word, then sighs because she couldn't)

Cindy: Idiom, milady?

Tracy: Yes, idiom!

Cindy: I feel fine...

Tracy: Farewell, sweet Cindy! (leaves to go to the rescue)

Cindy: (still sitting) I'll-uh, I'll just stay here, then, shall I, milady? (Long pause) Yeah.

Cindy: Don't worry, guys. I don't die.

Tracy: Shh! You'll spoil it!

Cindy: Sorry


	4. Tracy Crashes the Wedding

Back at the Swamp Castle

(Some bridesmaids were getting Birdo ready for the wedding, they were all giggling and talking)

(Outside, music was playing and people were dancing merrily)

(Two Koopatrols were at the castle entrance as Tracy runs toward the castle)

(After several switches from the Koopatrols watching to Tracy running from a distance, Tracy finally reaches the Koopatrols, stabbing one of them with her sword, killing him, then she runs a muck killing people, when she reached Birdo's dressing room, Tracy kicks Birdo and puts her sword through Wart's head)

(Then Tracy runs up the stairs to the tall tower until she finally reaches the room and stabs Krusha)

Klump: Now you're not allowed to enter the room-(Tracy stabs Klump)

(Tracy runs to Larry, bowing down)

Larry: O damsel, behold your humble servant, Lady Tracy, I have come to take y-(Realizes it was Larry she bowed to) Oh, I'm sorry.

Larry: You got my note!

Tracy: Well, I got _a _note.

Larry: You've come to rescue me!

Tracy: No. You see, I hadn't

Larry: I knew someone could

Larry: I knew that somewhere out there...

Tracy: But I...

(music starts)

Larry:...there must be someone...

(Bowser comes in and music stops)

Bowser: Stop that! Stop that! Stops it! Who are you?

Larry: I'm your son

Bowser: (to Larry) No, not you!

Tracy: Well, I'm Lady Tracy, sir.

Larry: She's come to rescue me, Father.

Tracy: Let's not jump to conclusions, kid.

Bowser: Did you kill all my Koopatrols?

Tracy: Huh? Oh! Yeah, I did. Sorry.

Bowser: They cost fifty coins each!

Tracy: I'm very sorry. I can explain everything.

Larry: Don't worry, Lady Tracy. I got the rope ready.

Bowser: You killed eight wedding guests in all.

Tracy: Well, the thing is, I thought your son was a damsel in distress.

Bowser: I can see why.

Larry: Hurry, Lady Tracy! Hurry!

Bowser: Shut up! You even killed the best man!

Tracy: Gee, I didn't mean to...

Bowser: What do you mean didn't mean to? You put your sword right through his head!

Tracy: Oops. Is he all right?

Bowser: You even kicked the bride in the chest! This is going to cost me a fortune!

Tracy: Wow. Did I do that? I think I should go down and apologize.

Larry: Hurry, Lady Tracy!

Bowser: I should go with you.

Tracy: Yeah, you're right.

Larry: Hurry! I'm ready!

Bowser: And how about some lunch when we get through with this?

Tracy: That's nice of you, sir...

Larry: I am ready!

Tracy: I mean really, but I don't want to impose (while Tracy talked, Bowser cut the "rope", causing Larry to fall)

Tracy: I'm seriously sorry, but I just get carried away...

Bowser: Don't worry about that.

Tracy: I changed some of the dialogue because I'm not a knight of Camelot.

Psyra: Good to let them know.

Tracy: Do you think Larry fell to his death?

Psyra: Well, in these humorous moments, maybe not.


	5. Finale

(Downstairs, the guests are crying over the people Tracy killed in the last chapter)

(Tracy and Bowser go down the stairs)

Guest: There she is!

Bowser: Aw, great.

(The guests ran to Tracy viciously and Tracy starts to attack when Bowser stops the fight)

Bowser: Hold it! Stop!

Tracy: (draws back) Sorry. Sorry, guys. I just get carried away. Sorry.

Roy: She killed the best man!

Guests: (yell in agreement)

Bowser: Quiet! This is Tracy the white lioness, she is a tough kid and my special guest today.

Random Koopa Troopa: She killed my Auntie!

Bowser: Please! This is supposed to be a happy occasion! Let's not argue about who killed who. We are here today to witness the union of two young individuals in the joyful bond of marriage. Unfortunately, one of them, one of my sons, Larry, had fallen to his death.

Guests: (Gasp)

Bowser: But I don't want to think I've lost a son, I want to think that I so much as... still gained a daughter-in-law.

Guests: (small applause)

Bowser: For since the tragic death of Wart...

Iggy: He's not quite dead, Dad!

Bowser: Since the near fatal wounding of Wart...

Iggy: He's getting better!

Bowser: For, since Wart, who, when he seemed about to recover, suddenly felt the icy hand of death upon him.

Wart: (falls dead)

Iggy: Oh! He's died!

Bowser: And I want Birdo to look upon me as her foster dad, in a very real and legally binding sense.

Guests: (small applause)

Bowser: And I feel sure that the merger – er, the union between one of my sons and the brave, but dangerous, Tracy the white lioness.

Tracy: Wait, what?

Iggy: Look! Our dead brother!

(Cindy and Larry walk in)

Guests: Ooh! The dead prince!

Cindy: He's not quite dead.

Larry: No, I feel much better.

Bowser: You fell out of the tall tower, you creep!

Larry: I was saved at the last minute.

Bowser: How?

Larry: Well, I'll tell you...

(music starts)

Bowser: Not like that! Not like that! No!

Guests: (sing) He's going to tell

He's going to tell

He's going to tell

(Continue singing)

Cindy: Come this way!

Tracy: No! It's not right for my idiom! I must escape more...(tries to find the word and then sighs in frustration)

Cindy: Dramatically, milady?

Tracy: Yes! Dramatically! Yikes! And away! (Swings on a rope, but doesn't go long enough and she is still holding on to the rope hanging around)

Guests: (sing) What a wonderful escape!

Tracy: (still hanging) Excuse me? Could somebody give me a push, please?

Tracy: Well, that's it!

Psyra: Hope you enjoyed it

Cindy: I told you I didn't die!

Ivy: **sigh**

Sakura: See you next time!

(Everyone waves)


End file.
